Twelve Days of Christmas
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: Twelve Days. Twelve Prompts. Twelve Drabbles, Poems or Short Stories. For LawlClan's Christmas Event.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Song

**AN: Part One of LawlClan's 'Twelve Days of Christmas' Event! Twelve prompts over the course of twelve days. Todays prompt was; Dead Partridge/Bird. Lovely prompt, isn't it? :D I did a drabble...'cause I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

A bird's song heralds the arrival of morning every day, its sweet song drifting through the forest, awakening the other birds and inviting them to join in. Soon the whole forest is filled with the sweet song of birds.

But that single bird that calls forward the morning, what kind is it?

It's certainly not a mocking jay, nor a sparrow.

We found out. But not the way our Clan ever wanted to.

One morning the sun never rose. Its rays did not grace the land. All because of a tiny body on the forest floor. The body of a Partridge.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted

**AN: Second prompt: Unwanted Litter of Kittens. Yeah, I did a one-shot this time. I was feeling more creative. Enjoy! **

* * *

Weak sunlight filtered through the holes in the trees canopy, spilling onto the dark forest floor in intricate patterns. Paws pattered across a well trodden path, following its twists and turns with ease. The scents of new leaf filled the air hiding the scent of death that shrouded a camp of gorse. Flowers bloomed under the patches of sun and filled the forest with their sweet smell. Birds flitted around in the tree branches, singing their song to the skies.

A pair of brown ears took in all of these sounds eagerly as they rejuvenated them after a leaf bare filled with hardship and loss. Green eyes welcomed all the new life with joy and a pink nose breathed in the wonderful scents of new leaf.

"You're looking happy, Willowfur," a voice commented.

Willowfur turned her gaze to rest on the owner of the voice, a ginger she-cat. "Why wouldn't I be happy, Flamebird? New leaf has arrived and stripped the land of leaf bare. Perhaps now our Clan can begin to fix itself."

"The Clan lost so many though. It will be seasons before we even stand a chance at becoming strong once more. Besides, all our queens died. Without queens there are no kits. No kits mean no future for the Clan," Flamebird hissed. Her amber eyes blazed with grief as she thought of her mother and sister, both lost to blackcough. The kits they were carrying died with them.

"I know you are still grieving, Flamebird, but we need to remember to have hope. If we don't have hope then we might as well give up now. The Clan _will_ return to its former glory. It may take a while but it will happen. New queens will move into the nursery and kits will be born. We just have to wait," Willowfur soothed.

Flamebird sighed and shook her head. "StarClan abandoned us, Willowfur. They left us to die. We can no longer place our hope on them. We need to find a solution. StarClan will not give us one."

Willowfur gasped, her eyes widening at what Flamebird had said. "No!" she replied firmly. "StarClan has not abandoned us! They never would. Our old Clan mates call StarClan home now and I know for a fact that they would not sit by and watch us die. Are you calling your mother and sister traitors?"

"You have no right to weave my words into something else!" Flamebird cried. "I did not say that they were traitors! I simply said that StarClan has turned their back on us. They no longer wish to help us."

Willowfur gaped at Flamebird. _How could any cat say that!? StarClan created us, surely they wouldn't just sit by and watch a stupid disease kill us. Would they? _

She glared at Flamebird, cursing the ginger she-cat silently for putting doubt in her mind. "StarClan has not forsaken us. Just wait, Flamebird. They'll do something to prove you wrong. I'm sure of it."

Flamebird just shrugged at the two she-cats continued their small patrol in silence, their words wasted on ears that refused to listen. Willowfur glared at the ground, sheathing and unsheathing her claws into the soft dirt, angry at how Flamebird could just give up so easily. A slight breeze drifted through the trees, carrying with it a strange scent. "Do you smell that?" Willowfur asked, raising her muzzle to the air to get a better sniff at the scent. "It smells like cats."

"Trespassers," Flamebird snarled and sunk into a hunting crouch. Willowfur followed her lead, wincing as her hind leg protested against the sudden pressure put on it. She followed behind Flamebird as the ginger she-cat tracked down the scent, ears pricked up in case the cats were planning an ambush.

However as they got closer to where the scent was coming from Willowfur began to smell another scent. One that she hadn't smelt in awhile. "Wait," she whispered. "I think I scent kits."

"Kits?" Flamebird arched her eyebrow is disbelief. "Don't pull my tail Willowfur. StreamClan lost all of its kits too. And last time I checked there were no rogues or loners anywhere near our borders."

Willowfur muttered something under her breath and pushed past Flamebird, ignoring the she-cats hisses. She was certain that she had smelt kits and she wasn't about to let Flamebird attack a poor helpless loner that had kits.

Her suspicions were soon confirmed when a loud cry rose up on the wind, a cry that was identifiable as a kit's. "Told you," she shot at Flamebird.

Flamebird narrowed her eyes at Willowfur, "Go on then. Lead the way oh-wise-one." Willowfur ignored the sarcastic snap at the end and snuck closer to the smell.

The cries of kits steadily became louder until Willowfur could see them through a patch of thorns. There were three of them huddled up together against the trunk of a pine tree. They seemed thin and weak, none of them moving from their nest at all.

Willowfur glanced at Flamebird before stepping out from behind the thorn bush. She couldn't scent the kits mother at all and it left Willowfur very confused as to how these kits had come to be here. She drew closer to them and gasped at how emaciated they were. Their ribs stuck out from their sides and their breathing was slow and ragged. "We need to get them back to camp so that Shiverlight can look at them," Willowfur explained.

"You want to take kits that aren't Clan born back to our Clan?" Flamebird mewed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"They are kits, Flamebird! Kits! What does this Clan need more than anything right now? Kits. StarClan heard our pleas and they gave us these kits!" Willowfur exclaimed. "Our Clan will welcome these kits with hope. And they will grow up believing that they are Clan born."

Flamebird looked at the tiny kits with disgust. "The Clan does not need rogue kits!"

"Do you know where our mother is?" one of the kits piped up. Her voice was low and rough, damaged from some strange accident.

Willowfur crouched down so that she was eye level with the tiny faded tortoiseshell she-kit. "I'm sorry. We don't know where you mother is. Do you have a name?"

The she-kit blinked up at Willowfur with blue eyes. "Mother never gave us names. She just called us a waste of space. You kind of look like her."

"A waste of space?" Willowfur repeated. "That's horrible!"

The kit shrugged. "We got use to it. My brothers and I were treated like that from the day we opened our eyes. And then two days ago she put us here and left."

Willowfur's eyes softened as she gazed at the three kits that had been abandoned by their mother. "You can come with us. Our Clan will take care of you and you will never be abandoned again."

"Really?" the she-kit rasped. "Whats a Clan?"

"Yes and you will learn what a Clan is and how we live over time. Wake your brothers and we will leave now," Willowfur purred.

The she-kit let out a raspy purr as she woke her brothers up. "Guess what!?" she cried when they were awake.

The two toms weren't paying much attention to the she-kit, instead their identical amber eyes were focused on Willowfur and Flamebird. They weren't scared, simply curious. "We're going to have a home!" the she-kit cried.

Again the toms ignored her and continued to stare at the warriors with calm eyes. "Flamebird," Willowfur began, "could you take one of the toms and I'll take the other two?"

Flamebird curled her lip but picked up one of the toms without saying anything. Willowfur picked up the other tom and the she-kit. The she-kit squirmed around for a few moments before she fell limp and relaxed.

"I still can't believe you want to bring three rogue kits into a Clan," Flamebird hissed around the kit.

Willowfur glared at her, "Life must go one, Flamebird. These kits _will _be the next generation of CedarClan."

Flamebird hissed and sped up until the two warriors were bounding through the forest. Willowfur struggled to keep up with the ginger she-cat but they both slowed when the camp entrance came into view.

Before Flamebird could dive into the gorse tunnel Willowfur spoke up, "Let me speak to Sparrowstar."

"Don't you trust me?" Flamebird spat.

"I do trust you Flamebird. But I don't trust you to say the right thing," Willowfur explained. Without waiting for the she-cat to respond, Willowfur padded through the gorse tunnel and into CedarClan's camp. A few cats were lounging around the camp, sharing tongues or eating prey. They turned to face Willowfur as the smell of strange kits filled the camp. Their eyes were cautious at first but softened when they saw the kits. It was something none of them had seen in moons.

"Willowfur," a deep voice rumbled. "Where did you find those kits?"

"They were abandoned under the old Pine tree, Sparrowstar." Willowfur raised her head to look into Sparrowstar's dark green eyes. The leader leaped down from the branch of a Cedar tree and padded over to Willowfur, eyeing the kits curiously.

His eyes returned to Willowfur. "Where is their mother?"

"She abandoned them. They are unwanted kits," Flamebird answered. She was watching Sparrowstar with a flaming gaze, waiting to contradict the leader's decision if she did not like it.

"They are wanted here," Sparrowstar replied, smiling warmly at the three kits. "Do they have names?"

The she-kit answered Sparrowstar, "No."

"Then I will give you names." He turned and leapt back onto the outstretching branch and let out a mighty yowl that brought the Clan scurrying towards him. Soon the entire Clan had assembled but they were few cats, the rest struck down by blackcough. "I bring good news! Willowfur and Flamebird found three kits today whose mother did not want them and left them to die. But these kits are wanted here and I shall give them names to fit in."

"The she-cat will be Fadedkit, for her faded tortoiseshell pelt. The black tom will be Nightkit, for his dark pelt. And the final tom will be Stripekit, for his white stripes. Welcome to CedarClan little ones!"

"Fadedkit, Nightkit, Stripekit!" Willowfur led the chant as the Clan welcomed the three kits warmly. They were a blessing to the Clan, one that couldn't have come at a better time, a blessing that StarClan had sent them.

And Willowfur watched happily as the kits that were once unwanted became wanted.


	3. Chapter 3: Holiday Charmer

**AN: Todays Prompt was; A Holiday. I decided on a long drabble/short one-shot. Enjoy. **

* * *

They were always there. Hiding in the shadows, watching us with their unblinking eyes. We could never find them, their scent was always masked.

Our Gods they did not worship. StarClan was nothing but a kits tale to them. Instead they had their own belief that came with a holiday each year. A day when no cat would step out of their camp. A day when they would lounge around and relax. A day that they dedicated to their God.

The Flying Spaghetti Monster.

Our Clan laughed when we first heard of this God. But the rogues that believed in this…'God' were strong in their belief. Soon we found ourselves attacked by the rogues and much blood was spilt during that first battle. The battles soon turned into a war. A war where two Gods were at battle within the cats that fought.

In the end our Clan was not strong enough, our warriors not powerful enough to withstand the constant attacks. Our Leader surrendered and we gave up our fight against the rogues. They brought us into their camp, imprisoned us in dens and sought to break our bonds with StarClan. After two seasons of torture our Clan was no more. StarClan was no longer our God. We worshipped the Flying Spaghetti Monster with all our hearts and we relaxed as hard as we could on every holiday.

But there was one cat who did not give in. She refused to stop believing in StarClan so the rogues cast her out of their group, threatening to kill her if they found her near them. So she fled.

And she stands before you today with a warning.

Don't succumb to the charmer that is the Flying Spaghetti Monster.


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbows and Stars

**AN: Today's Prompt: A Miracle. Another long drabble/short one-shot. This one is supposed to get rather stupid towards the end, so look forward to that! Enjoy. **

* * *

The days were dark, hope no longer graced the land and death was a normal thing among the four Clans. They had begun to give up, surrendering to the all mighty power of the Pride. Many had been killed during heated battles between the Pride and the Clans.

All four Clans had banded together in the hope that if they stood united the Pride might leave. But the Pride was not falling for their petty tricks of false strengths.

Blood stained the grass and prey began to run out. Starvation was a constant threat, as was disease. The Pride was no longer the Clans greatest threat.

StarClan looked down from the stars with heavy hearts as they watched their kin be torn apart by a group of rogues. But a prophecy was soon heard, told to all who listened by a cat with eyes were the colour of the sky. "A cat must be born of all cats in StarClan," she purred. "She will hold power unlike anything else in her paws. And she will save the Clans from the doom that approaches.

StarClan took notice of this prophecy but were unsure of how to complete it. "Why don't we use the Pool of New Life?" one said. The others agreed and all of StarClan journeyed across their vast territory in search of the Pool of New Life. Once there they set about extracting DNA from every cat in StarClan, a long and laborious process that took many moons to complete.

And from the DNA of every cat in StarClan, a small she-kit was born and cast down to Earth. She was given a name to suit her background. Starkit. StarClan's kit.

Her eyes were the colour of the vividest rainbow, her fur as soft as a pile of feathers. Her voice was as smooth as honey and her power was that of legends. Starkit grew quickly, her unnatural growth spurred on by StarClan. Soon she was fully grown and was given the name, Starshine.

With her new name came great responsibility and StarClan decide that it was time for Starshine to hear her destiny. Starshine accepted her destiny with a nod of her pretty head. She travelled for moons in search of the Clans of Thunder, River, Wind and Shadow. When she found them they were almost gone, driven to the brink of extinction by the Pride.

The Clans took one look at her rainbow eyes and glimmering fur and proclaimed her their saviour, a saviour StarClan had finally sent. Starshine lapped up her newfound fame and sought out the Pride's leader, a vicious tom cat by the name of Claw. With her amazing power, Starshine killed Claw with one swipe of her paw and set the rest of the Pride on fire with one sweep of her tail.

The Pride was no more. The Clans were saved.

There were not enough cats left to recreate the four Clans, so they joined together and named themselves SacredClan. Starshine became their leader and was given the name; Starstar. Her name was a beacon of life to the cats in her Clan and a thing to fear in the cats she hated.

Starstar had many mates throughout the Clan and she flaunted her relationships openly, daring any cat to speak up about it. No cat did as they all hoped that Starstar might fall for them.

One such cat was a she-cat called Plainfur, an ugly she-cat with dull yellow fur and amber eyes. Plainfur was angry at Starstar for not choosing her as another mate and her anger steadily grew as she watched the leader give birth to many litters of kits, each to different toms. Some were even the offspring of rogues and loners, toms that Starstar had stumbled across whilst walking and had her way with them.

The ugly she-cat had had enough and wanted revenge on Starstar for not loving her. Plainfur confronted the rainbow eyed leader during a Clan meeting and leapt at Starstar with unsheathed claws. Starstar cried out when Plainfur's claws met her throat and tore into it.

SacredClan watched with shock as Starstar's first life was taken by one of their own. Plainfur began to boast to the Clan about killing the leader and told them how she planned to take every single one of Starstar's lives and become leader of SacredClan.

StarClan healed Starstar quicker than most leaders and told her to show no mercy on Plainfur or she would destroy the Clan under her rule. Starstar thanked her parents with her honey sweet voice before awakening in her old body. Plainfur was not prepared to feel Starstar's deadly claws slicing into her throat and she dropped dead in seconds.

Starstar had saved the Clan once more.

The Clan cheered for their wonderful leader, showering the stunning she-cat with their love.

Starstar was the Clan's big miracle. A big miracle given to them by StarClan.

* * *

**AN: Ha! The return of Starkit! XD This was fun to write. Very fun to write. **


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow of Disease

**AN: Fifth Prompt: First Fruit of the Harvest. Long Drabble/Short One-shot. Enjoy. **

* * *

Greencough. It had haunted our Clan all leaf bare, lurking in the shadows of the medicine den, waiting to pounce on the weakest of us.

First it was a kit who died, her tiny body racked by the deadly disease. Then an apprentice, his stronger body worn down to nothing but an empty shell. Warriors soon followed and then our Leader began to lose his lives.

Death had grasped our Clan in its ice claws, and there was no way we could save ourselves. The medicine cat could find no catnip; it had all been killed off by the chills of leaf bare.

I was the only apprentice left, but my body was weak and I could feel Greencough already invading my body. Time was running out for me and my Clan. Everyone else had given up hope. Our Clan was falling apart from the inside, brought to the brink of extinction by a disease that came around every leaf bare.

I spent the long, cold days out in the forest, scouring the forest floor for catnip.

And then, on the day our leader perished, I found it. Catnip. A small clump in the far corner of our territory. My heart skipped a beat as I picked it, leaving some to keep the catnip growing.

The Clan stared at me when I brought the catnip in, too weak to cheer for their saviour. But I didn't care. All I cared about was getting the catnip to our medicine cat so that he could start curing us.

It worked. The Clan began to get its strength back. The greencough slowly began to vanish and our strength returned. Our new leader sent out more patrols to harvest more of the catnip.

My first harvest of catnip was forgotten by everyone but the medicine cat. He said to me that this catnip was the fruit of StarClan and I had been chosen to find it.


	6. Chapter 6: Crimson Snow

**AN: Prompt: Tragedy. Drabble. Enjoy. **

* * *

Crimson.

That was the colour of the snow inside the camp. Bodies lay scattered across the floor, fur stained crimson by the blood of themselves and others. The smell of death shrouded the camp, creating an invisible wall of foreboding.

"They…are all gone," a voice whispered in shock.

"He was right. Tragedy did befall the day of second snow, Nightrose," another replied.

Nightrose felt bile rise up her throat as she looked around the clearing, recognising warriors she had spoken to at gatherings. She let out a strangled cry of disgust when she spotted the mangled body of a queen; her kits lay dead in a small puddle of blood next to her. "Even the kits are dead, Gorsestar."

"There are no cats left with the blood of this Clan," Gorsestar rasped.

Nightrose turned to look the leader in the eye. "ThunderClan is no more."


	7. Chapter 7: Shrouded in Fire

**AN: Prompt: Mystery. Long Drabble. Enjoy. **

* * *

"_Upon a snow filled eve, when the moon hangs low and the stars seem to touch the earth, Mystery will shroud the Clans like the smoke from a fire. And only those who see the light on a pale morning will make it out of the ashes." _

_The clearing began to fade, taking the light tom away with it, leaving the other tom chasing the growing shadows as fear clawed at his tail. "Wait!" he cried. "You cannot leave me with this barren prophecy! It tells me nothing!"_

_But no answer was given. And then the darkness came crashing down on the tom. _

_"I'm so sorry," a quiet voice whispered as the tom was plucked from his dream world and thrown back into the world of the living. "There is nothing I can do." _

-000-

"I warned you!" the tom screeched, watching as his Clan mates raced passed him with pure panic shining in their eyes. Wind whipped at his fur as the tornado made of the hottest flames beared down on them, spitting fire like a creature of the night.

And whilst this tornado destroyed the land the Clans had fought so hard to keep, a cat watched from the afar, her eyes aglow as she watched her creation destroy the wretched Clans that had killed her family right before her eyes.

Her name?

Mystery.

The colour of her pelt?

Smoky gray, like the smoke from the fires spread by the tornado's mighty power.


	8. Chapter 8: Serbria

**AN: Prompt: Animal Gift. Long Drabble/Short One-shot. Enjoy. **

* * *

Sunshine spilt into the quiet forest through holes in the canopy. The sunlight illuminated two figures. One young, the other old. They were happy, to a degree. Sadness hung over the two cats like a storm cloud. For one knew that her time was short.

"Son," she rasped, turning to face the smaller blue tom, "I brought you out here today to give you a gift."

The tom tilted his head to look up into his mother's amber gaze. "A gift, mother? What kind of a gift?"

She smiled and continued walking, not giving the young tom an answer. The tom fell silent, feeling his mothers secrecy building as the forest grew tighter around them. Dirt turned to grass under their paws as the she-cat veered off the main path and plunged into the wild undergrowth that was ForestClan's territory.

A clump of brambles appeared from the green bushes and the she-cat disappeared into a small hole, a few strands of her tortoiseshell fur caught on a bramble. The tom had no choice but to follow her into the bramble bush, gagging silently as a foul scent drifted across his nose. The sound of yapping reached his ears, confusing him even more.

But his surprise was nothing compared to the shock he felt when he saw the 'gift' his mother was bestowing upon him.

"Fox cubs!?" he snarled. "Is this what you want to give me!?

The she-cat shook her head and waited patiently. After a few moments a large red head appeared from what appeared to be a den. A full grown she-fox pulled herself from the den and padded over to the two cats, towering above them with her long legs and slim body. "Mother," the tom hissed, glancing up at the fox every few seconds, "what is the meaning of this!?"

"Ssh," the she-cat whispered as she looked into the sharp gaze of the fox. The she-fox tilted its head as the she-cat brushed her head against her leg and pointed to the tom with her tail. The she-fox cast her gaze over the tom and nodded. "Serbria has accepted the change of care. From now on you _must _look after these foxes, Stormdash."

Stormdash looked at his mother like she had lost her mind. "Look after the creature that we are supposed to fear!? I will not!"

"Please, son," she pleaded. "They have been passed down through our family. My father gave them to me as a gift. And now it is my time to give them to you."

"No," Stormdash snarled and turned away from the family of foxes. One of the fox kits tottered over to him on unsteady legs, yapping loudly. It nudged Stormdash gently, pushing the tom away from the exit. Stormdash hissed fiercely at it and clawed the fox kit's face, making the kit cry out in pain.

A feral growl thundered in Stormdash's ear and he looked up into the jaw of the mother fox, her sharp fangs hovering inches from his face. The tom could only shriek as the fox snapped her jaws around his neck and shook him like a piece of prey. There was a loud snap that echoed throughout the camp and Stormdash's body fell to the ground, his green eyes lifeless.

"No!" the she-cat screeched as the fox turned on her. "I didn't know he would do that! I swear!"

If the fox could understand the hysterical she-cat, she took no notice of the excuses that spilt from her mouth like a waterfall.

Another snap echoed through the forest and two bodies were left lifeless on the floor of the camp, their blood mingling together and creating a crimson lake around them.


	9. Chapter 9: In the End

**AN: Prompt: Under the Mistletoe. One-shot. This was supposed to be how Shadows Flame ended. But I never got past chapter 3...Enjoy. **

* * *

_In the end we are all just as evil as one another..._

_"You can do it," he whispered in my ear, his voice lingering in my head long after the words had been spoken. "You were born to do this." _

_I shook my head, "StarClan never plans evil. They only feed us the power. Its us that chooses to be evil. Besides, didn't StarClan give me these powers to save ShadowClan?"_

_He laughed a deep laugh, a laugh that came from the depths of his chest. "Answer me this, Shadeflame. If StarClan gave you the power you have to save ShadowClan, then why did they give you the power of Shadows? Surely StarClan would have given you the power to control fire or water. Not something as dark as the shadows?"_

_"Perhaps. But I can't help but feel that its wrong to do this. Or to do this without warning them," I said sadly. "I may hate them but some of those cats down there are my family. One of them loved me..."_

_A low growl came from his throat. _Jealousy? _I thought. _No, he only wants to protect me from those who wish to harm me. _"He wanted to use you," he said. "Besides. You have me now. And I love you more than the world." His tail curled around me, holding me close to his cold flank. I had long since gotten used to the fact that his heart would never beat again. He _is _dead after all. _

_"And I love you too," I returned, meeting his icy blue gaze with my own green gaze. His muzzle curled up in a smile and he licked the top of my head tenderly. I purred and nuzzled his neck. He wasn't the type of cat that my parents would approve of...but my parents wouldn't be around much longer anyway. _

_Paw steps sounded nearby, and a heavily scarred tom pulled himself through the crumbling remains of a bramble bush. "It is time," was all he said before disappearing once more. _

_"Lets go," he purred. "We have a Clan to shroud in darkness."_

**_-000-_**

The memory sounded so sweet in my head. My love encouraging me to do what was right and me agreeing after a little persuasion. But, now I stand in the centre of my old camp, staring at the bodies of my ex Clan mates, I can't help but wonder if I really did do the right thing. Surely StarClan didn't bestow these powers upon me knowing that one day in the future I would use them to destroy an entire Clan? If they did they certainly didn't do anything to stop me or try to turn me onto the right path. Or, maybe they did? Is that what those voices were warning me of when I slept? _Be wary of those who walk with shadows, _those who walk with shadows...that could have meant the cats in the Dark Forest! They certainly walk with shadows. But, why didn't they try harder? The voices stopped after my love started visiting me.

My thoughts came to a stop when something tapped my side. Something warm and alive. My eyes flew down to my side and I gasped, feeling bile rise up in the back of my throat. "Redstorm," I choke out, looking down at the warrior. He was soaked in blood, his eyes already glassy with death. But death had not yet come to claim him, leaving him to struggle around the bloody clearing in immense pain.

"Sh-Shadeflame," he rasped. "Y-You did this? Why? Why did you do this? ShadowClan...nothing is left of it. Even the kits are dead. How could you!?" His voice was rising as he choked out more accusing questions and with every question my heart slowly became even heavier. I had no idea how to answer him. How could I? I did not know the answer either!

"She did it out of love," a deep voice answered. I relaxed almost immediatly when my love brushed his tail against my flank, drawing me closer to him. I could only imagine how magnificent we looked in the dying sun, the bodies of the fallen littering the ground around us, their blood painting a dark picture.

Redstorm stared up at us in disbelief. "Out of love!?" he cried weakly. "How can you call this out of love? She killed _everyone_. There is no one left to rebuild ShadowClan!"

"ShadowClan deserved this," my love snarled back. "They were going to use Shadeflame and then throw her away when they were done. I saved her. And in return she aided in the destruction of your Clan. It was Shadeflame who covered the sun and sent your Clan into panic. And then it was us who came in and killed you all. We already have blood on our claws from the deeds we did so many moons ago. Shadeflame killed no one, yet." His voice held a dangerous tone, as if warning Redstorm of the bloody things that were to come. Of the cat I was going to come in the future. I had already seen my future. I knew what horrible things I would do. And I was ready to let them happen.

"Shadeflame," Redstorm rasped. "Its not true. You can still do good! Walk away from all of this. Go tell the other Clans about the danger! Warn them to prepare for a battle unlike any other! Please, do this for me."

I shook my head. "No. This is my path, Redstorm. I no longer love you and I will do only one last thing for you." My claws slid out, pressing into the ground. Redstorm's eyes widened as he realised what I was about to do.

"No!" he cried. "I love you, Shadeflame! And I know you love me to! The love you feel for him isn't real!"

With a deep breath I pressed my claws against Redstorm's neck and looked into his pale amber eyes. "That is where you are wrong," I hissed as I sliced his neck. He spluttered for air for a few heartbeats before he lay limp and his eyes went dull with death. "I love him very much."

My love's deep rumbling purr sounded near my ear, relaxing me almost immediatly. "You did well, my love. Very well indeed."

"Thank you," I sighed and leant against his cold body. The world around me went dark as we were transported back to the murky depths of the Dark Forest. When the earth beneath my paws stopped spinning I turned my head to stare at the gloomy sky above me, wishing that I saw stars instead of never ending trees.

Warm breath on my ear brought my thoughts plummeting back to the ground and I turned my head to stare into the icy blue abyss of my love's eyes. "I love you," he whispered. I glanced up quickly, suprised to see a clump of mistletoe dangling precariously in the sky above our heads.

"I love you too," I said after I finished staring at the strange clump of mistletoe. "Hawkfrost."

_But even those with the iciest hearts can love another..._


	10. Chapter 10: Final Sacrifice

**AN: Prompt: Spiritual Fire. Drabble. Enjoy. **

* * *

They sat around the altar watching their final victim struggle against his bonds. Voices whispered at their ears, pushing them forward, urging them to do more. To kill more.

"Is he secure?" she asked.

Another nodded at the pale white she-cat that stood off to the side. "He is, Syntrima."

"Good." A cruel smiled twitched at the ends of her muzzle as her eyes began to glow a fiery red.

The victim on the altar began screaming in immense pain and the smell of singed fur rolled off him in waves. And then, with an agonised shriek, he burst into flames. Syntrima watched from her rocky perch as her final sacrifice was burnt alive by her fire.

"May the Fire Gods of the Other World take this body and use it to house another," she purred as the fire began to die out.


	11. Chapter 11: Slip Away

**AN: Prompt: Dreamland. Long Drabble. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Would you like to hear a story?" a weak voice rasped.

Two kits nodded their small heads, too weak to answer with their voices. Their ribs poked out through their fur, clearly showing how hungry they were. But they did not complain. They had grown used to the constant hunger pangs. "How about I tell you a story about Dreamland?"

"When two hungry kits close their eyes to go to sleep, a special cat sends them into a deep sleep and casts them away to a wonderful place. When those two kits open their eyes they have a thicker pelt of fur on their backs, given to them by the special cat to keep them warm through-out the cold season. They play with each other for hours, enjoying the feeling of warmth they have never felt before."

"And then when their stomachs begin to growl, the two kits go off in search of food. As they walk down a path made of the softest grass a big, fat rabbit hops out in front of them and dies. The two kits cry out in happiness when they see the rabbit and eat it. And then they play again, enjoying the feeling of warmth and fullness they now have."

"But soon those kits are hungry again. So they go off in search of more food once again. They have only travelled a short distance down the path when six squirrels leap out in front of them and die. The kits waste no time in devouring the squirrels, both eating three each. And then they play again, enjoying the feeling of warmth and fullness they now have."

"As time passed the two kits began to grow bored of the game they were playing and set off in search of something else to play…"

The sun had sunk by the time the mother had finished weaving a beautiful tale to her kits. The kits had listened with eyes wide with hope that they would be visited by a special cat that would whisk them away to a land filled with prey and fun games.

When the sun rose that morning its rays touched a sad sight. Two kits and a mother who had gone to Dreamland that night.

And not come back.


	12. Chapter 12: Claw it Out

**AN: Prompt: Shot-Out-Eye. I changed ****_a_**** word in the prompt a bit which you'll see when you read it. Long Drabble. Enjoy. **

* * *

_"You'll claw your brother's eye out one day if you're not careful!"_

The voice of his mother, scolding his brother after she had caught them fighting, rang in his ear as he collapsed to the floor, blood pouring from his eye socket.

"Mother was right, Emberpaw," a dark voice rumbled next to his ear. "I would claw your eye out one day. But it wasn't because I wasn't careful. It was because I wanted to!" High pitched laughter echoed through-out the forest as he dropped a round object to the ground. It collided with the forest floor with a small thump and rolled a few paw steps, coming to rest in front of Emberpaw's face. His heart thudded in his chest when he realised that he was looking into his own dull eye.

"B-Brother," Emberpaw choked out. "Why?"

His brother turned back, curling his lip in disgust. "Are you still not dead!? Oh well, might as well take your other eye out!"

Emberpaw writhed around claws pricked his neck. The dark paw of his brother hung precariously above his eye, claws glinting in the late afternoon sun.

And then everything went dark and all Emberpaw could feel was immense pain as his last eye was torn out of its socket.

_"You'll claw your brother's eye out…." _

* * *

**AN: And that concludes my Twelve Days of Christmas! Hope you enjoyed them. **


	13. Chapter 13: Howling Winds

**AN: I lied in the last chapter...this chapter is actually the final one. Prompt: Blizzard. Semi-Long Drabble. Enjoy.**

* * *

Icy winds dove low across the valley.

Dark clouds covered the moon from sight.

Heavy snow blanketed the land, shunning the Clans away from the light.

The blizzard howled on for days and days, never letting up or giving any sign that it would stop. The wind continued to howl, the snow continued to fall and the dark clouds grew larger.

Snow turned to hail and many lives were tossed aside by the icy rocks that fell from the sky.

Hope became despair as the blizzard howled on.

For moons no cat saw the light of day or the shadows of night. All they saw was the snow that fell and the dark clouds that massed.

And when the blizzard ended four shapes were left on the battle ground, frozen solid in clear ice. The Battle of Ages had been ended by a feat of grand winds and clouds, and the Tribes forgot who the real saviour was.

The four cats that had been frozen solid by the blizzard's mighty winds.

* * *

**AN: Tadah! Finally done! Call this a bonus chapter if you will. **


End file.
